Ao Oni (Composite, Ao Oni)/Cr33ver
Game= |-|Anime= |-|Movie= |-|Animated Movie= 'Summary' Ao Oni 'is the main monster in the RPG Maker horror game, Anime, and Movies of the same name. The Ao Oni's background is relatively unknown. The only background we have of it is that it is a form of a hybrid, between a human, and a magical flower called the Bellflower. A human teenager made love to this plant, and out came this blue/purple monster. 'Powers and Stats Tier : 9-A Name: 'Unknown, The Bellflower Monster '''Origin: Ao Oni ' 'Gender: '''Unknown '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Blue Demon, A type of Yokai, Weird Human Plant Hybrid '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Enhanced Senses and Thermal Vision , Body Control , Enhanced Bite , Possible Fourth Wall Awareness (Has been shown hiding behind text boxes, attacking when they're closed, and attacking when menus are popped up or closed.),Stealth Mastery , Power Bestowal and Biological Manipulation (via Ao Oni Touch),Slasherporting , Toon Force, Voice Changing, Coloring, Statistics Amplifications (via Supersonic Ao Oni Button), Longevity, Possible Non-Corporeal (Is said to be a type of Yokai), Spike Projection (Can retract it's incredibly sharp set of teeth), Psychometry, Possible Mind Control and Plant Manipulation (Since Ao Oni is a hybrid of a human and the Bellflower, which has these abilities, we can assume it has them as well) 'Attack Potency : Small Building level '(Is stronger than Mika , who is capable of harming them.) 'Speed : Subsonic '''Movement Speed (Was able to travel several meters in a quarter of a second, moving faster than the human eye can track.), '''Supersonic '''with Supersonic Ao Oni Button (The Supersonic Ao Oni Button, supposedly boosts it's travel speed to supersonic speeds.) with '''Hypersonic '''Combat speed and Reactions (Is faster than Takeshi, who once shook so fast he emitted electrical energy, and even started to catch on fire.) 'Lifting Strength : Superhuman '(Stronger than Hiroshi who is able to easily push large bookshelves. Stronger than Mika, who was capable of throwing Blockman Oni across a room, who is roughly twice the size of an average human. Stronger than Manabe-kun, who could push over a large test-tube filed with water.) 'Striking Strength : Small Building level Durability : Small Building level '(Survived getting kicked across the entire Mansion by Mika . Survived having the Mansion collapse on it, which was calculated at this level .) 'Stamina : 'High 'Range : 'Extended melee range '| Tens of meters with Slasherporting Standard Equipment: ' *'Supersonic Ao Oni Button '(A button only obtainable in the Mansion, this boosts Ao Oni's and other people in the surrounding area's travel speed, to supersonic levels) 'Intelligence : High. Has killed the group of teenagers a few dozen times, and has killed adults with ease. Was the real thing that made all the puzzles that Hiroshi and the group of teenagers struggled to solve, reminder they are highschoolers, so they have at least some intelligence. Can speak in fluent English and Japanese. Made a Rube Goldberg like device, to trick and kill the group of teenagers. Has easily manipulated and tricked the teenagers dozens of times. Weaknesses: 'Despite it's intelligence, it doesn't have much in terms of common sense. Is a little clumsy. In an opposite world in the Anime, Ao Oni is terrified of humans. Supersonic Ao Oni Button is only obtainable in the mansion. The button also boosts the travel speed of others as well. '''Notable Attack/Techniques: ' *'Stealth '(Despite it's size, it can sneak around the mansion without a noise. It can hide and sneak through things much smaller than it, like closets or fireplaces.) *'Slasherporting '(A type of teleportation used mostly by slasher horror movie monsters. This is used to make scenes more suspenseful or scarier.) *'''Thermal Vision *'Body Control '(Can increase the size of it's mouth and head, just to make it easier to kill the teenagers and such.) *'Sharp Teeth and Claws' *'Ao Oni Touch '(When Ao Oni eats or kills someone, it will turn it's victim into an Oni. This increases the victim's stats, and supposedly gives them powers similar to Ao Oni's.) *'Voice Changing' *'Coloring '(Has shown to have the ability to color in a blue/purple looking type substance) *'Possible Mind Control and Plant Manipulation '(Ao Oni is a hybrid between a man and a plant called the Bellflower, which has these abilities, so it's safe to say Ao Oni possibly has them) '''Note: '''This is a composite of the main Ao Oni monster, from the original game, anime, and movies. Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 9